Dangerous Kids
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: kids should be adorable, cute, like to play with toys- not be murderers who looked like the devil had spat them out whole. oh well, Sakura gets what destiny gives, and that means a set of blue, pierced, and ex-dead children running around her home. face the leaf, find the problems, change the lives, become and outcast... Author: Savannah Neko
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Kids...**

Sakura was jolted from her sleep, from the feeling of something wrong.

_what's going on? wait- what was that? ! ?_ she heard a sudden crashing down stairs.

_**hmm, why don't you go check it**____**out?**_ Inner hissed sarcastically, though Sakura knew she was just as nervous.

Sakura, grabbing the Kuni she kept under he pillow, she slipped silently out of the bed and out her open bedroom door. she slunk, a shadow in the night, down the carpeted stairs that would lead her into the kitchen.

stepping onto the white tile in her socks, Kuni in attack position, she sneaked a look around the wall.

something 2 times her size was moving around in the connected living room, a very dark shadow. she could tell something was being set down as she watched, but she was ready with a plan and struck quickly.

some how, everything she threw at him... went strait threw him.

there was a dark chuckle from the figure as it clutched her waist from behind, pinning both her arms with one hand to her back.

"now now, Sa-Ku-Ra. i came to give you a present." the Kuni he had pulled out of her grasp was at her neck now. she gulped inwardly, but was enraged.

with a bout of strength and chakra, her hand squeezed his wrist. apparently, what ever it was he had been doing before to avoid her he didn't do in time. she felt his lower arm shatter.

as her now harmful chakra spread up his arm, in a jutsu known as chakra poisoning jutsu, her chakra broke bone after bone in his body.

he growled in pain and anger, and used his good arm that held the kuni to _cut__off_ his arm. it was the smartest thing he could do, really. that jutsu would break every bone in his body in 30 minutes.

there was a strange swirling vortex, and the dark shadow was gone.

Sakura probed her home, then the neighborhood, for signs of his chakra signature. it was gone, completely. she sighed relief, but stiffened instantly when she remembered him saying he had left her a present.

she jumped to the wall, flicking on the light. looking around, her face paled.

"eh? ! ?" she gasped. in the first loud noise yet, a few of the 'presents' stirred. the tion of them moving stirred the others, and 9 pairs of eyes looked around the room, to settle on the pink haired medic.

"oh... my... god..." was all she could say. "a-a-Akatsuki!"

_**wait, look at them!**_Inner screamed inside her head.

Sakura looked closer, than actually fell backward.

"what the hell is wrong with her?" a silver haired boy gestured to her, she recalled from bingo books and his files that his name was Hidan.

"what's wrong with me? ! what's wrong with you? !" she shouted. only then did they all look at each other- horror entering their gazes.

each of the killers in her living room were toddlers.

drastically short, i know. sorry, but you'll have to deal with it.

mean while, review for me. Dei-kun, threaten everyone for me!

Deidara: review now, or i will blow up your house, family, and friends- but leave you to live and suffer.

thanks Dei-Dei-kun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Kids...**

Sakura sat on the carpeted floor of her living room, her back on the wall, as she starred in utter disbelief at the 9 S-ranked _toddlers_ sitting in pajamas around her.

"what is this? a jutsu? a hinge? what have you done to us Kunoichi?" the leader, Pein as she recalled from paper work, demanded the information she did not have. she just looked at him for a minute.

"what did _**I**_ do?" she asked, practically hysterical. "what i did was was wake up to 6 year old criminals in my living room!" she stood up, shaking her head in her hands frantically as she clenched her eyes tightly closed.

"this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not..." she told herself, then peeked between her fingers. they were still there. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed, walking out of the room angrily, as she spoke to herself out loud.

vaguely in her state of mind, she noticed them all scramble down off the couch and follow her into her training room- where she promptly began to bang her head on a sand bag. then she delivered a swift blow to it, and it shot upward and hit the roof.

"girl, pay attention to us!" Itachi, a face she recognized all too well, demanded with a glare.

Sakura turned to him, her own glare able to rival both the Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes trained on her at the same damn time. "what is there to do? why should i pay attention to you? why don't you all just run the fuck away and get out of here, go where ever Akatsuki go!" she snarled hatefully, the threat clearly evident in her voice as she stared down all the 9 criminals.

"there is nothing we would like more!" the blue guy, Kisame, shouted. "but it's not like we know where we are! and look at us! how far could we get like this? ! ?" the shark man was obviously not happy to be back in his young form, that was curtain.

Sakura, still full of anger turned back to her training device with a snort, and delivered an even stronger punch that resulted in a crack in the ceiling. then she turned back to them, eyes still heated.

"Kunoichi, are you aware of how we got here?" a blue haired girl asked calmly, stepping forward toward the pinkette. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Hai. some dude left you here as 'presents'." she answered, looking down at the girl with amber eyes. it took her a minute, but she recognized the girl as Konan. the glare in her eyes wavered a split second at the sight of little Konan.

she was dressed in the cutest little blue kimono, and there was no bun holding her, resulting it to cascade down to her mid back. Sakura didn't know if Konan was aware she was clutching onto a little stuffed bunny holding a flower, but the picture was just too kawii.

but as i said, the look lasted a split second. her hard glare was back on as she ran her gaze over the mini Akatsuki.

Deidara, his hair down, was wearing a white robe like outfit with white pants and a black belt around his waist. also clutched in his hands, a kawii little bird plushie.

to her grand surprise, Sasori, with his messy red hair in red footy pajamas decorated with white spots. in his hands, a little doll.

Pein, now standing next to Konan again though she thought him to be dead, with messy orange hair. he no longer had piercings, but she had recognized him by the Rinnegan. he was in a black men's kimono, along with a darker black belt. surprising enough, at his feet silently was a little puppy.

Kisame's hair was still defying gravity just like her sensai's would, and he was in a cute blue button up shirt and pants made from flannel. slung across his back, a pillow form of his sword.

Itachi, his Sharingan now void from his onyx eyes, had his longer hair out of the normal pony tail. he was in a black men's Kimono similar to Pein's, except the Uchiha crest was on the back. and, ironically, in his arms was a stuffed plushie weasel.

Hidan, also thought to be dead, was in a pair of dark purple flannel pants, his silver hair not slicked back, but looked lazily flat. in his own and, trailed a long red blanket- which she hoped came red...

Kakuzu, yet again believed dead, stood next to the jashinist. no hat or mask on him, revealed messy brown hair and stitched stretching passed his lips over his fairly dark skin. he was dressed in silky-looking black button up shirt and pants, and with both arms he clutched a green pillow to his chest absent mindlessly.

and lastly the bi-colored boy Zetsu, with messy forest green hair. he himself was dressed in a light green button up and pants. his fly trap gone, he had a blue silk blanket dropped onto his shoulders.

Sakura took in this normally adorable picture in front of her. if it wasn't for some of the certain features on specific members (Kisame is blue, Pein's Rinnegan, Zetsu's bi-colored skin, etc.) then she never would have guessed these were the Akatsuki members.

but yet they were, so Sakura had her guard up. she moved her glare from scanning everyone to set it on Pein.

"well, im not going to ask why some of you aren't dead- yet." she growled. she took a breath of air, to level her voice. "what is it you are hoping, Pein?"

he looked at her blankly for a minute, before answering "i am hoping that we may stay here. i know you are a clever girl, thanks to Sasori's first death. so you should be smart enough not to get us angry..."

thank's to Sakura's amazing emotion reading skill, she could just barely make out that he was bluffing. she glared at him, but it was expected he would try to lie and say they still had powers, powers he could threaten with.

she decided to pretend she didn't notice the lie. and as she thought about it, the fact Akatsuki was only 6 and powerless was unbelievable. so unbelievable, there was no way she could say anything with out seeming completely crazy.

and she was completely certain that being babies wasn't a hinge, because she knew Pein knew they were defenseless. Pein wouldn't do that, especially not in Konaha, or in the house of the Kyuubi's best friend. so in all honesty, they were just put in the worst possible situation.

Sakura then thought of the strange man, when all her weapons flew strait through him. he brought them here, knowing full well the situation. there was no doubt that what he wanted, was for these people to die.

she pulled back into the real world and out of her thoughts, to find 9 pairs of anxious eyes all glued to her, even the most strait faced like Pein and Itachi were nervous as hell. there was a high chance she would kill them now or turn them in. even Hidan was scared, as a kid he wasn't completely immortal anymore.

Sakura stood there a long moment, not saying a word, not even blinking. her long thought process was finally taking its toll on all their masks. they knew all too well what was coming, so they were preparing to fight back- yet they all knew the couldn't do much.

this much Sakura knew, she could see the same reflected in every one of the eyes on her. she blinked a little more. these maybe the Akatsuki, but they were completely weak. they couldn't do much, so she could easily keep them secret...

she growled to herself, and both Konan and Pein took steps back and away, expecting this to be a warning of attack. but it was just Sakura greowling at herself for what might happen later, as she decided her plan of action.

"Akatsuki." she called, thought she already had there undivided attention. "you will remain here."

they looked at her a long moment. the news was quite surprising, and some in particular couldn't believe it at all.

"what the fuck? bitch's trying to play us, i tell ya!" Hidan shouted, his eyes widened in shock.

Sakura snorted. "you don't have to stay then. i fucking dare you to walk out my door, without the ANBU that guard this district killing you on spot." she snarled, not sympathetic in the least.

"phff, ANBU? really? now i know your fucking lying! what makes you so god damn important, Pinky?" Hidan rolled his eyes, obviously not knowing who he was.

"oh really? well, i live in the Hokage's district, jack ass." she informed, and his pink orbs glared.

"and again, why the hell would i believe that, bitch? you aint worth the shit of that!" as he replied, she blankly moved to a book shelf and pulled out a bingo book. she walked up to him, stepping through the group who watched her curiously.

she hung the book at reading distance from his face, and his little magenta eyes narrowed.

"Sakura Haruno, dipshit." she began, reading aloud for the others. "age: 18, female. adopted by the Hokage, Trained by the Hokage along side Sasuke Uchiha and the ( tails host Naruto Uzumaki.

creator of many healing style Jutsu, along with secret moves: 'Dance of Blossoms', 'Blood Blossom Razors', 'Sakura Massacre', and 'Black Petal Soul Rassengan'. healing ability surpassing the Hokage, Chakra control surpassing all others of the leaf.

last of the Haruno clan; daughter of clan leader. Taijutsu: 7/10, Ninjutsu: 9/10, Genjutsu: 10/10, Speed: 10/10, Strength: 10/10, agility: 10/10. summons: slug, cat, frog, snake, dragon

mission success; D: 245 C: 215 B: 345 A: 234 S:126

official rank among ninja: S class."

she read off her status calmly, watching with a smirk as Hidan's eyes widened gradually. "no fucking way. this cant be you!"

she slammed the book closed. "yes, it is. i am the adopted daughter, apprentice, etc of the Hokage. sister to the kyuubi holder. killer of a certain red head standing in child form in my house. last live member, and last born of the Haruno clan. master medic. owner of crater crushing strength, and hurricane wind rivaling speed. Genjutsu master. high summoner of the dragons."

she rattled off her achievements, unblinkingly. "and i reside next to the Hokage herself, the Kyuubi as well. in the heart of the Hokage distract. and i am at each of your levels- S rank." her cold voice growled.

Hidan was finally silenced, and after replacing the bingo book, she turned to them. "if you wish to stay, then great. other wise, please exit now and face ANBU."

no one moved, as expected. "ok then. thats what i thought. now, all of you hush and follow me." she growled coldly. the day had left her grumpy to begin with, and this little 'present' didn't help her mood.

she took them up the stairs, to the guest rooms. 4 of them, so they split into partners, Konan got her own room resulting in Pein partnering with Zetsu. Sakura left them there, but there was no way she could go back to sleep. so, instead she went to her room for a morning shower and to work on her Hospital files...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Kids...**

Sakura realized she had fallen asleep a there work desk when she jolted awake again. Instantly in a defensive crouch, she slunk toward her bedroom door. Someone had set off a seal in her house, the one that lead to her prize and prep room. (where she kept her weapons, the ones she used and the ones she took from fights on missions.)

Just as she was starting down the hallway's shadows, she remembered the night before. She shoved the thoughts away, knowing full well one of the little twerps set off the seal- imagine, the day she called Akatsuki _twerps_!

She touched the door and carefully, silently, opened it. As she peered in, the light flicked on. Pulling back out of the harsh glow, she blinked. Peering back in, her eyes widened in horror.

_That's not an Akatsuki!_

_**No dip! Oh, and can you believe it? We're horrified because it's NOT Akatsuki in our house!**_

_Shut up! Damn it, your right… _

Shuffling around in her weapon's room was Naruto. That blonde idiot, what was he DOING here?!

She grumbled, unmasking her chakra. "Naruto! Wha-" she was silenced as the blonde whirled around, holding a hand over her mouth as he looked around with a freaked expression.

"Shh… there are chakra signatures in your house…" he muttered in her ear.

Her eyes widened. _Shouldn't Akatsuki know to mask their chakra?! _She screeched in her head.

"Damn it… I was hoping to hide them from you a little longer- but of course, you would be first to detect them!" she spat angrily, stalking down the hall.

"Who?" Naruto questioned quickly, and she realized she had said that out loud.

"e-e-er.. My experiment." She blurted.

_**Experiment?! EXPERIMENT?!**_

_y-yes! WAIT! I got it!_

"look. Let me explain." She said quickly. "I recently went across these documents on how to make a- a clone." She lied hurriedly. "And I'm working on them, but they are too young right now!" she told him.

"Clones?! Of who?!" Naruto gasped. She was starting to regret this already, wishing she had instead played the signatures off as malfunctioning seals- or even stored chakra! This idiot could believe anything.

_**Too late now…**_

"L-look, Naruto. I-if I told you, you can't tell Tsunade." She said firmly. "This is a secret experiment. And no one but me knows anything about it."

Naruto opened his mouth, pausing for a second. "You can trust me Sakura-chan. But tell me- WHO?!"

Sakura turned around, heading for the guest rooms. _Who do I show him?!_ She wondered franticly. This is horrible- Naruto couldn't keep a secret!

But, like Inner said, it was too late to change anything. She quickly decided Konan might be the best to start with. Itachi would certainly be a horrible choice, the zombie brothers next on the list of horrible decisions, closely followed by the LEADER. Besides, Konan had her own room- only one to start with.

She told him to wait at the door, sliding into the room. "Konan-san! Konan-san!" she muttered in a low voice, glancing back and forth from the girl to the door.

She was instantly awake, sitting up in her bed. "Sakura-san? What?" she asked, looking around, alert as ever. She stiffened when she felt Naruto's obvious, large chakra signature outside the door.

"You're a clone, don't worry. Ok? I don't even think he will realize who you are right away, so get the best impression you can." She said hurriedly. "Just act like a little kid." With that, she picked her up quickly, earning a surprised squeak as the bluenette clutched on.

She slowly edged out of the door to the bed room, turning to Naruto. Just then it hit her- she could have just turned Konan into a hinge of someone else! But- yet again- it was too late, and when it finally clicked that Konan was Konan to her blonde brother, he would be EXTREAMLY suspicious.

"She is the only one stable enough to be seen right now, Naruto-kun." Sakura told him.

But, much to her horror, Naruto's face lit with recognition. "is that- Konan?!"

"Traitor!" to Sakura's utter shock, Tsunade burst through the window. "Traitor!" Sasuke, newly returned to the village, slammed through the wall.

Suddenly she wasn't in her hall any more, yet in an empty, dark space.

"Haruno, you are condemned for harboring criminals!" "your sentence is exhile!" "how could you do this to your village?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Kids...**

And, that's what went through her mind in the very second Naruto spoke.

Ok, don't panic. Panicking is what caused that little mental heart attack I just had. We don't want that. Panic bad.

She took Naruto's hand off her mouth, taking a deep breath. All that had actually happen so far, and not a dream/panic attack, was Naruto had told her he could feel the chakra signatures… now, how to explain… WHAT to explain…

She figured the clone Idea was really the only way. Or, that was until she spotted Sasuke searching through her hallway, on his alert.

"Sasuke, freeze!" she gasped, his hand a mere second from opening the door to Itachi and Kisame's room in his quest for the largest chakra signature located in her house. Oh, this was turning out even worse than her panic attack; he wasn't as gullible as Naruto!

He stopped, stepped back from the door, and looked at the pair. She grabbed Naruto's arm, hurried down the hall, grabbed Sasuke's arm, and pulled them into her room.

She dumped them on her bed, and asked in a hushed whisper, "how did you guys get in my house?!" in hopes to stall them before she rushed into an explanation. The shit was totally gunna hit the fan here.

"The living room door." Sasuke answered blankly, "I went to check the weapons room to see if they stole something." Naruto added.

"Who is in your house?" Sasuke demanded. "And why does one of the signatures feel so familiar?"

Aw, crap. He wasn't headed for the biggest chakra; he was headed for the one that was so damn familiar! There goes the henging the Akatsuki theory.

Wait… plan. She almost grinned; she had the best realization ever. She had rattled off her secret moves- and 'Dance of Blossoms' was going to save her life. "Wait in here. If you leave my room, I won't explain. You have to give me a second to stabilize a few things. Then I can show you."

With that, she left her room in a hurry. First door, directly across from her, was Konan. Being kids must have made her really tired or something, because she didn't wake up as Sakura entered. Which is not good for a kunoichi. She took her to Itachi and Kisame's room, who didn't wake up as she settled Konan beside Itachi. She hurried out, to Pein's room, and carefully picked up both the leader and the bi-colored kid.

Pein woke just as she was entering the Uchiha's room, and she set him down on Kisame's bed. "What are you doing, girl?"

She shushed him, "Naruto and Sasuke are in the house, and they have felt and are feeling your signature!"

Pein froze, but she left with a single sentence, "wake anyone or use chakra, and ill toss you to the mercy of Tsunade."

She went back and forth, bringing all the Akatsuki into the single room. During which, Deidara woke as did Kakuzu, and she ended up accidently waking Kisame when she was setting down Sasori's sleeping form on the bed.

"Move an inch and this might kill you." She said softly, a lie, but it would keep them from trying to get out of the jutsu.

She flashed hand signs as fast as she could, then stopped after about 8 and muttered, "Dawn Style: Mind Membrane, Dance of Blossoms Jutsu!"

The room began to be circulated with petals of blossoms, encasing them in an orb of pink, swirling Sakura petals. She imagined a life line for them all, what had happened, when, why, where.

Now they were clones, or similar. They remembered 4 years of life, thought they were 6, and recognized her as mom, mother. They knew they were a secret; but not why.

Basically, she re-wrote their minds. This would be sure to keep them in character, make it all the more believable because they would believe it themselves. This was also a test for her jutsu, she had never used it long term, or on so many before. It was kind of like erasing them back to childhood, except adding herself to memories.

Seals would appear on her back, one for each kid, and all about the size of a thumb. On each of the children, another added seal, about the size of her hand. This was the bind for the jutsu.

Now, she only wondered how long the jutsu could last… or if she would be able to deal with the side affect.

She shoved aside the thought, the Genjutsu petals fading away, to leave everyone in the same positions.

They had all passed out again after the jutsu. It would be a few minutes before any of them could wake up. She snagged two faces she knew were familiar to her brothers, Pein and Itachi, before hurrying into her room.

She glanced in, to see them both waiting anxiously. Upon seeing her, Naruto bounced up. "Was that chakra you? Was that the stabilizing?"

"Yeah," she answered hesitantly. _**The stabilizing of our lie. **__Shut up. _"Now, you have to understand. These are clones, ok? Clones. As in no memory of the originals." She made sure they understood, before hesitantly opening her door wider and stepping in.

"AKATSUKI!" Naruto gasped, pointing at them. "Itachi?!" Sasuke gasped, pulling out his lightning sword.

Sakura spun around, making herself a wall between team 7 and her Akatsuki-charges. Technically, these _weren't_ the Akatsuki; these were innocent children, the actual minds of six year olds.

"**Are you calling us fucking kids?!"**

Sakura blinked, damn. The side effects of controlling more then 4 at a time were kicking in. The true Akatsuki were now in the back of her head, and with so many of them, it was inevitable they would be freer. All the removed parts of each Akatsuki member were… stored in her mind. If she released her jutsu, they would be moved from her mind to the body again. The one who had just yelled at her was Hidan, of course.

_**I'll handle this, Saku. **_Inner laughed evilly.

"**Wait, who's that?"** Kisame asked from somewhere inside her mind.

She didn't here another word as her mental self whisked them into the crevices, leaving her the time to confront her brothers.

"I just told you, these are not the Akatsuki. And they are only 6, so as long as they are my kids, no one is going to touch them." She warned the blonde and black haired boys.

Sasuke hesitantly sheathed his sword, Naruto trying to look over her shoulder at the children.

Sakura turned, setting the two now waking forms on the bed. Itachi woke completely first, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

He looked around, blinking. He frowned, looking around at the room he was in. upon spotting Sakura, he scrambled over. "Mommy~!" he cooed, clutching her tightly. Her heart melted, and her motherly instinct that nurtured the people she cared for at the hospital blazed up. Scooping up the raven haired boy, once a criminal, she turned to Sasuke.

"Look, 'Tachi-kun, this is your big brother, Sasuke-chan!" she said with a smile, holding him out. She had given him many memories of mommy sitting with Itachi, telling him all about his big brother, and saying one day they would meet, when he was strong enough. She glared at Sasuke, and the duck-haired teen carefully lifted his brother's 'clone', as he thought it was, from her hands.

Itachi promptly gripped onto the boy. "Sasuke-nee-chan!" he said happily, grinning as he clutched on tightly. "Itachi always wanted to meet his nee-chan!"

Sakura never would have guessed the impassive Uchiha was so… adorably friendly as a little kid. It was very odd.

"**You are on my kill list, Ms. Haruno**." Came Itachi's dark voice. Apparently Inner had not rounded him up by accident.

_Hey, it's not my fault you were like that as a kid. And besides, Sasuke's not going to kill an innocent kid, so your current body is safe- meanwhile, why has inner not locked you up yet?_ She mentally retorted, watching as Naruto and Sasuke gawked over the smiling, 6 year old killer's 'clone'.

"**The black-haired creature in your mind did not see me, and might I alert you that you must have some sort of mental problem."** He dead-panned.

She mentally sighed as she noticed Pein waking up over on the bed. She was definitely going to be insane before the day was over, with Akatsuki in her head and a set of kids to watch, as well as her brothers to deal with.

Yup, the shit hit the fan.

Picking up Pein, she padded toward Naruto. As part of the plan she had concocted, she had all the kids think that her two teammates were their 'brothers', though she had been certain to give Itachi more memories of Sasuke.

"Pein-kun, this is Big-Brother Naruto." She explained gently. The little ginger looked at Naruto with wide, Rinnegan eyes. "Naruto-kun?" "Yes, Naruto."

She set Pein in Naruto's arms, the blonde staring with amazement. "I always wanted a brother…" then he looked to Sakura, confused. "But… isn't he Nagato?"

Sakura blinked, and Inner gasped, before dragging Itachi back and bringing Pein forward. After threats at Pein, the ginger answered, "**After Konan saved the Pein body, my soul was able to return to it."**

Well… that doesn't help this situation…

"Well, you see, Nagato's anatomy was altered and unstable after all the use of the Pein bodies. So I engineered him into the Pein Body he had favored most." She explained quickly, surprised at how good she was becoming at whipping up lie after lie to cover up the true Akatsuki with this clone story.

Sasuke, holding a grinning Itachi-baby, padded over, his black eyes swirling with the recent shock. "How many other clones are there?"

"And does granny know about this experiment?" Naruto added, smiling at Pein, who was examining his hand.

"No, she doesn't, and you can't tell anyone, not anyone." She hissed to them both.

Naruto opened his mouth, as if to say something, but he was interrupted with the opening of the door. Sakura turned her head, to see tired looking Deidara at the door way, rubbing his eyes, his lips trembling like he was ready to cry. "Mommy…!"

**Oh my god, baby Deidara is so cute…!** _VERY CUTE!_ She agreed with inner.

In the back of her head, somewhere a tiny voice shouted out "**fuck off, yeah!" **

She ignored him as Inner escorted Pein away to the corners once more, sweeping over to Deidara, and snuggling him so joyfully she had to believe the lie for herself. "What is wrong, my little bird?" she questioned softly, brushing his bangs out of half of his face, like he normally wore them.

He snuggled into her chest, much to her amusement, and whined unhappily, "Danna pulled my hair, un!"

"Did not!" whined Sasori's miniature form, peering into the door with an innocent look. "But he stepped on my hand, though." He added, frowning.

Sakura sighed, turning her head to Naruto and Sasuke, who watched the exchange in surprise. Itachi and Pein were both laughing in their arms. "Want to meet the others? She asked them, and they nodded.

Sakura padded toward the door as Sasori ducked out, and in the hall she scooped him up with her other arm.

_This is going pretty good…_ she thought with a sigh. **Yeah, better than I thought, they're buying this like Naruto would buy the last Ramen cup in the world.**

"**HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON THIS?!" **came a loud, angry shout in her head, Deidara, from where Inner had caged the Akatsuki away from her thoughts.

_As long as they are here!_ She shot back.

10 minutes later, Naruto proposed that one of them stay to help Sakura with the kids. Sasuke agreed.

Yeah, the shit hit the fan.


	5. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
